The Starry Nights
by Geeky BMWW Fan
Summary: A fluffy tale that imagines what a relationship between Bruce and Diana might look like, set against a 'backlit canopy with holes punched in it.'
1. Getting to Know You

I do not own these characters, nor am I making any money off of this story.

This would have to take place sometime after the Justice League Unlimited show ended. Or maybe it occurs in some alternate reality where Bruce allows himself to love Diana. In any case, this story does not explain how they fell in love; it just accepts that they are (and you should too!). This story also doesn't address the problems the two would need to overcome to be in a relationship. It merely attempts to show what it could be like, and it is a complete piece of fluff. I apologize now for its saccharine nature, but it couldn't be helped. I love candy!

The title of this story comes from Van Gogh's _The Starry Night._

As always, I am thankful for any and all reviews. Please keep them coming, and know that they are greatly appreciated. Thanks!

I would like to give special thanks to WildWasabi for giving me the hair idea you will see below. Also, thank you Kipling-Nori. Your ideas and words of encouragement are a tremendous help. Go check out their stories. They're very good.

* * *

**The Starry Nights**

**Prologue:**

**Getting to Know You**

* * *

Getting to know you, Getting to know all about you.

Getting to like you, Getting to hope you like me. Getting to know you, Getting to feel free and easy When I am with you, Getting to know what to say.

_-The King and I_

* * *

Their first dates had been slightly awkward. Having the expectation that they would get interrupted by some emergency, Bruce and Diana found it nearly impossible to relax. The requisite nervousness associated with the first few dates of any new relationship didn't help much either, so it was unsurprising that their personal meetings were punctuated with extended periods of silence. Bruce's natural reticence only added to the dilemma, and Diana would sometimes be left wondering if she had spoken too much or not enough. They soon discovered that working well together on the battlefield did not necessarily translate into easiness at the dinner table. 

Their curiosity and stubbornness won out in the end, and they were eventually able to spend their time together comfortably and enjoyably, although much less conventionally than most couples. They were superheroes, after all. Even though they had known each other for quite some time, they quickly found that there was still much to learn. As both of them were innately inquisitive, they couldn't rest until they had found out everything about the other, and they found great pleasure in discovering those little habits that only a boyfriend or girlfriend would find charming.

Bruce appreciated the way Diana's lips would move as she read silently, or the way she would close her eyes when she tried to remember something he had just taught her. In an effort to spend more time with her, Bruce had offered to teach Diana some forensic techniques he often used in his pursuit of criminals. Being an avid tracker, Diana jumped at the chance of learning how to use modern weaponry to help Bruce catch the bad guys. As of late, he had been showing her how to identify drugs using infrared spectroscopy. Diana was an apt and, usually, willing pupil, showing her excitement whenever learning something new. Bruce always found her smile infectious, and she quickly became the teacher's pet.

For her part, Diana enjoyed the way Bruce played with her hair when he thought she wasn't looking. She had first noticed it when they were reading in his library. He had been sitting on the couch, engrossed in the most recent volume of the _Journal of Forensic Sciences_. Diana's head had been resting on a pillow next to his lap, and her feet had been hanging over the arm of the couch. She was just reading Elizabeth Bennett reject Mr. Darcy when she felt a slight sensation on her scalp. When it didn't go away, she slowly realized that Bruce was playing with the ends of her hair. After that, it happened with increasing frequency—nearly every time she was in close proximity of him for over five minutes, but only if he didn't think she was watching. She also loved the smug look that came over his features whenever he was about to say something he knew was particularly funny. Sometimes his "pre-joke" smirk made her laugh more than the joke itself. His extreme confidence bordered on arrogance, but it only served to endear him more to her.

Aside from studying each other, the couple had many other sources of entertainment. Alfred would frequently spend time with the two, playing cards or the occasional board game, or trying not to laugh at their attempts to bake something. Sometimes, Bruce humored her, waiting patiently while she would sing karaoke. Other times, Diana allowed Bruce to give instruction on the only subject she didn't like—how to fix the batmobile and his other cars. And there was always playing detective and reading with each other. Bruce particularly liked it when Diana read to him. But their favorite activity of all was stargazing. Since Batman worked primarily at night, it wasn't an activity they got to do very often, and that's what made it so special.

* * *

To Be Continued With

**Chapter I: **

**Twinkle Twinkle**

* * *


	2. Twinkle Twinkle

I do not own these characters, nor am I making any money off of this story. 

This chapter took entirely too long to write, partly because it involved me performing some research (read: using Wikipedia and google). During my studies, I discovered that Gotham City is in New Jersey, and that Keystone City (Flash's home, when he isn't in Central City) is in Kansas. But it _used_ to be in Ohio or Pennsylvania, which seems like a reasonable distance for a woman of wonder to fly if she were going from Keystone to Gotham. If you are wondering why I picked Flash's city and not some other hero's, it was the only hero city I knew of besides Metropolis, and Metropolis is supposed to be very close to Gotham, so it wouldn't work with my story, as you will see below.

I also discovered that New Jersey has a very diverse topography. Mountains, highlands, lakes, everything. All that being said, I am terrible at geography, and having grown up in a desert, I have no clue what the weather in New Jersey is like in the summer time, or what kind of foliage would be in a highlands area. So when you come to these aspects of my story and find something puzzling, please remember to be charitable.

As for Diana's story within the story, the parts in bold come from Edith Hamilton's _Mythology_, while the parts in regular text are written by me. I have never really been into poetry, and was trying to emulate the style set out by Ms. Hamilton. And then I gave up, and tried to write in a way that I could understand. If I failed at either, again, please be gracious. I have no clue about poetry.

If you are lost about her little tale, at the end of the story, I summed it up briefly in paragraph form.

Again, I appreciate all my reviewers and their reviews, and I do try to reply to them. Please keep them coming. Thanks!

Thank you Kipling-Nori and WildWasabi. You're awesome.

* * *

**The Starry Nights**

**Chapter I:**

**Twinkle Twinkle**

* * *

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are!_

_When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light, Twinkle twinkle, all the night._

-English Nursery Rhyme

* * *

Diana and Bruce had been dating for the past few months. Because their free time largely coincided with the sun being out, they usually saw each other during the afternoon. One day, Diana asked Bruce to take the night off, suggesting they go on a late night picnic. Three weeks later, he had finally relented. After checking in with Nightwing and Batgirl, they grabbed the necessary equipment and climbed into her jet. 

They landed in a highlands area about forty miles outside Gotham's city limits. Diana had discovered the site one night when she was flying from Keystone City to see Bruce. The light of the moon had reflected off of a lake below her, catching her eye. She had touched down to hastily explore the area, and took an instant liking to it. The seclusion and serenity of the place were very inviting, and she thought Bruce would like it, too.

As she stepped off the plane, Diana felt the cool air envelop her as she pulled it into her lungs. It had been a muggy day in the city, and she was appreciating the locale more and more. Wanting to feel the softness of the grass between her toes, she slid off her sandals. Being miles from the lights of the city, Diana easily made out the thousands of stars hanging in the canopy overhead. She stood there staring at the little wonders as she waited for Bruce to disembark.

A few minutes had passed before she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. "Good choice," he murmured in her ear. Diana turned in his arms, presenting him with a lovely smile, before adding, "I'm glad you like it."

Looking over his shoulder, she noticed that Bruce had already set everything up. He had picked a spot on a raised area that had several trees on it. The blanket was laid out near a tree trunk that was about four feet tall and had roughly the same diameter, all of it overlooking the lake. Diana began to walk towards the setting. "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Her eyes scanned the food spread out before them—sandwiches, chicken, potato salad, carrots, celery, grapes, rolls—only stopping when she found her favorite, strawberries. Popping one into her mouth, she happily chewed away. "Delicious!" Then she piled her plate with everything and began to feast, saving a mound of strawberries on a second plate for later. "I know I say this all the time, but Alfred's really outdone himself. It all tastes so good."

Diana was drinking her lemonade when she heard Bruce respond, "Don't appreciate it too much. If you keep eating like that, you won't be able to fit into your uniform."

Diana almost choked on her drink. Barely able to breathe, she managed to say, "I can't believe you just said that," in between bouts of coughing and laughter.

"I'm visualizing it now. The excess flab will protrude over the sides of your bathing suit here" he poked her in the ribs "and here." He moved his fingers to the part of her stomach just above her hips, and prodded her there. Unfortunately for Diana, those two places were where she was most ticklish, and he knew it.

Still laughing, she swatted at his hands, and pushed him away. Once her breathing returned to normal, she glared at him, picked up a roll, and savagely tore off a piece with her teeth before chewing on the bread with a smug smile on her face, all without breaking eye contact with her antagonist.

Unfazed, Bruce continued to eat his meal. They sat there enjoying the food and each other's company, before Bruce turned to look at her.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that an aircraft can't achieve lift off if it exceeds its weight limit? It's called Maximum Zero Fuel Weight. I wonder what yours is." He looked at her innocently, before raising his hand to his chin, and striking The Thinker's pose.

Having finished everything except her strawberries, Diana leapt across the blanket, intentionally knocking Bruce onto his back. As she leaned over him, she saw the laughter gleaming in his eyes. "Any last words, Mister Wayne?"

He was mouthing something so quietly that she had to move in closer to hear his words: "Could you please get off me? You're so heavy, I can hardly speak or breathe."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Bruce. So you want to breathe, do you?" She raised her hands to his throat, and he was just beginning to feel her fingers tighten, when she surprised him by placing her lips on his. And she made sure that when she stopped kissing him, he wouldn't be able to speak.

She helped him back to a sitting position, leaning him against the tree trunk, and waited for his breathing to stabilize. "Now tell me, old man, what were you saying about my eating habits?"

Bruce pulled her towards him, and she sat in such a way that she was facing in the same direction as him, her back resting against his chest. With his hands rested on the flattest female stomach in the universe, he attempted to get back into her good graces. "I was just teasing."

"You're lucky. Most women don't take kindly to their boyfriends making jokes about their weight. They actually find it quite rude."

"Most women don't fight evil in their underwear, either."

He held onto her more tightly, knowing that she would try something if he didn't.

"I'm just amazed that you can eat so much food, and yet gain so little weight."

"Gain?!"

Bruce finally decided to play nice. "I know you haven't gained any weight. And you're gorgeous. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen, let alone dated."

"Keep going."

"Besides, I eat more than you do, and I'm more likely to gain weight before you ever will."

"And?"

"And you're right; I am lucky. My girl is smart enough to realize that I just like to tease her." He kissed her temple. "I love you, fatty."

During their last few verbal exchanges, Diana noticed how his words tumbled out of his mouth progressively faster. Knowing how difficult it was for Bruce to, even jokingly, discuss his feelings with her, Diana appreciated his efforts. She reclined her head on his arm and Bruce leaned over to give her a soft kiss. When she pulled away, she turned so she could look him straight in the eyes, wanting him to realize the vital import of the next words that would come out of her mouth. "I love you too, Bruce. But if you ever call me fatty again, I will kill you."

Diana sighed happily as Bruce said the words that they both knew he owed her after giving her such a hard time, "I'd love you no matter what you looked like."

"I know." Settling back into his arms, she looked up at the stars above.

Diana's eyes came to rest on the North Star, Polaris, and her gaze traveled eastward until she found a certain group of constellations. Diana began to point out Andromeda, Cassiopeia, Cepheus, and Perseus to Bruce, while he listened contentedly. She felt the familiar sensation of her scalp tingling as Bruce's fingers found her hair. Knowing he was ready, Diana began to read the tale that the goddess Athena had seen fit to immortalize in the skies.

**That starred Ethiop queen who strove**

**To set her beauty's praise above**

**The sea-nymphs, and their power offended.**

They petitioned Nereus, their father,

God of sea and storm, to repay the queen

For her wicked presumption.

With trident uplifted,

He sent a devourer to Ethiop's men,

Fearsome beast with gaping mouth,

A water-rider, the serpent Cetus.

The people's anguished cry arose

To their King Cepheus and Cassiopeia, proud queen

Demanding Andromeda,

Princess of her people,

To quell the sea king's fury.

Bound to the stone she was offered.

Struggling against chains unmerciful,

She her dark end awaited

At the teeth of the fell beast.

**So over the sea rich-haired Danae's son,**

**Perseus, on his winged sandals sped,**

**Flying swift as thought.**

**In a wallet of silver,**

**A wonder to behold,**

**He bore the head of the monster,**

**While Hermes, the son of Maia,**

**The messenger of Zeus,**

**Kept ever at his side.**

As Perseus flew he saw Andromeda's plight,

And as soon as he looked he loved her.

So behind the rock he stole

To wait with her

For the monster of Nereus' make.

With strength unmatched nor relenting

He slew the monster,

Cleaving its head from its body

And freed the daughter of Ethiop

Taking her for his wife.

Still looking forward and upward, Diana enjoyed the peaceful quiet for a few minutes before asking, "Did you like the story?"

"I already knew it."

Mildly irritated, this not being the first time he had let her regale him with a tale he had already heard, she asked, "Then why did you let me go on like that?"

In as brusque a manner as possible (which Diana knew meant he was about to admit something that embarrassed him), Bruce acknowledged, "I like it more when you tell it."

"Good answer."

"Now tell me another."

And so they spent the next hour happily occupied. Diana would weave into words the tales familiar to them both, as Bruce enjoyed her unique delivery. Diana interspersed the stories and poems with a few details he couldn't have possibly known, not having the privilege of growing up on Themyscira, and he appreciated her thoughtfulness and intelligence. When she had recounted the stories contained in the sky's northern recesses, they removed to the other side of the tree trunk, and she began to read what was written in the sky's southern pages, stopping only to share the occasional strawberry with her boyfriend.

When it grew time to leave, Diana and Bruce gathered up the blanket and basket and walked over to the plane.

"Are you glad you took the night off?"

"While I don't plan on making it a habit, I thoroughly enjoyed the vacation."

"We both know that when we return, you will join the others on patrol. Whatever you may think, a two-hour respite hardly qualifies as a vacation."

He shrugged in agreement.

"Promise me we'll come back some time in the not so distant future."

"I'll think about it."

As they were about to board her plane, they both turned around to look once more at the heavens.

"So Bruce, which one was your favorite constellation?"

Bruce took her hands in his own, and Diana noticed the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and the confident grin that was forming on his lips as he replied pointedly, "Virgo."

Diana laughed, trying not to blush, "Of course, the virgin."

Then she pushed him into the plane. "Let's go, lover boy."

* * *

To Be Continued With

**Chapter II:**

**Star Light, Star Bright**

* * *

Cassiopeia and Cepheus were the queen and king of Ethiopia. She infuriated the sea-god Nereus by claiming to be more beautiful than the sea-nymphs, his daughters. In retaliation, he sent a sea serpent, Cetus, to eat their subjects. In order to get the carnage to stop, the king and queen offer their daughter Andromeda as a sacrifice to the sea creature. 

While he is flying home after defeating Medusa, Perseus sees Andromeda chained to a rock, awaiting her death. He immediately falls in love with her. He lies in wait by the rock until the serpent approaches. He cuts its head off, just like Medusa, and liberates the Princess. They marry and in due time, live happily ever after.

Because Perseus gave Medusa's head to Athena to use on her shield, she rewarded him by immortalizing Cetus, Cepheus, Cassiopeia, Andromeda, and Perseus in the stars. Diana doesn't point out Cetus, because you can't see it in the sky at this time of the year. At least that is what the bbc website says.

Also, if it seems weird that Diana and Bruce have yet to consummate the relationship, I think it could be possible. I will try exploring the reasons why they're moving so slowly in another fiction. But for now, Diana just enjoys the kisses. )

Also, Maximum Zero Fuel Weight is not really what I said it was in the story. It's some term I found on wikipedia that deals with a slightly similar meaning.


	3. Star Light, Star Bright

I do not own any of these characters, nor am I making money off of this story. 

As for the timing of everything. The last chapter took place in late summer. This one takes place in mid-winter.

If you have any thoughts or criticisms, feel free to review. Thanks!

* * *

**The Starry Nights**

**Chapter II:**

**Star Light, Star Bright**

* * *

_Star light, star bright,_  
_The first star I see tonight,_  
_I wish I may, I wish I might,_  
_Have the wish I wish tonight._

-English Nursery Rhyme

* * *

Diana had visited the site at least twice a month since that first night. On sunny days, she would read a book, or take a swim in the lake. Other times she would explore the area, alternating between walking and flying over the terrain as she learned the different flora and fauna of the area. If she came at night, she would practice the different forms of various martial arts styles she knew, or she would just sit and look at the stars. 

While she normally went there to find pleasure, her recent trips were for the purpose of seeking peace. She had been struggling with feelings of neglect, as Bruce was involved in a particularly troublesome case. While he tried to involve Diana as much as possible, the vicious nature of the crimes was causing Bruce to withdraw from her. It wasn't the first time he had done this, and Diana always bore it patiently, believing that if Bruce knew he was hurting her, he would withdraw even more. In the past, she had kept her dissatisfaction to herself as she waited for things to return to normal. He would eventually let her in, but only after he had beaten whatever inner demon he was battling. Still, she hoped that, in time, he would learn to let her walk beside him during those times of darkness.

But today, the feelings of isolation had weighed heavily on her spirit, more so than ever before. Though she wasn't sure why she felt so dismally, she knew that she would find peace at her familiar retreat. As it was a cool winter night, and there would be snow, she made sure that she had dressed warmly. Properly outfitted in boots, jeans, sweater, gloves, cap, and scarf, in addition to the layer of long underwear she had underneath it all, Diana made for the highlands. After she touched down, she walked around for a few minutes before going through the forms of the _Pankration_ in order to warm her blood and steady her mind.

Eventually beads of perspiration formed on her brow, so she removed her scarf and hat. When she had completed the exercises, she walked over to the large tree trunk that she had leaned against with Bruce many months ago, brushed the snow off of it, and took a seat. Feeling a little homesick, she decided to think about the stories that were going on above her head. She further decided to amuse herself by relating the ancient Greek characters to the people of her newer home.

Some of the comparisons were easier to see than others. Wally would be the speedy Hare, _Largus_. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine a scarlet rabbit running circles around the North Star.

Shayera had her choice of any of the animals with wings—Pegasus, Crow, Swan-- but Diana finally settled on the Eagle, _Aietos_. It seemed the closest to the hawk, and struck her as the proudest and most powerful of the lot.

As she beheld _Ophiokhos_, the Serpent Holder, she thought of her Martian friend. _Ophiokhos_ was thought to be Asclepius, the great physician, and J'onn always manned the sickbay. In addition, she remembered those times in battle when he would turn himself into a large snake.

Superman was a little trickier. Hercules was the first constellation that came to mind, but Diana shied away from that association. Hercules was a persecutor of the Amazons, and no television show or movie produced in Man's World could ever convince her otherwise. Diana couldn't help laughing as she remembered the first time she had watched Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. And she went into near hysterics when she thought of Xena: Warrior Princess.

Still in a mirthful mood, she continued to try to find Superman's counterpart. _Perhaps with Bruce, they could be _Didymoi_, the twins._ She only laughed harder as she pictured the derisive look that Bruce would certainly give her if she ever shared that idea with him. Finally, regaining her focus, she decided on Perseus, the son of Zeus, destroyer of evil beasts and rescuer of fair maidens. Diana briefly wondered how things were going with him and Lois before continuing

As she tried to figure out who would be an appropriate match for John, she hit a mental wall. Most of the constellations that were left were monsters, and while some people found John terrifying, she never had. In fact, since he had always encouraged Bruce to pursue her, she was very fond of him. She continued to search her mind and the sky, trying to ignore the bitter cold that was bothering her again, when her reverie was broken by a familiar sound.

"Diana."

Though Bruce's voice usually rang with confidence, her name had been spoken with great uncertainty. She turned around to see Bruce looking at her hesitantly.

Rising from the trunk, she took a few steps toward him. That was enough encouragement for Bruce to quickly cover the remaining distance and take her into his arms.

They held each other for a few peaceful moments, before he murmured against her ear, "Why are you here?"

"I was having a bad day. You came upon me trying to match suitable constellations to League members. I got stuck on John."

"_Fornax Chemica_."

"Hmm?"

"The Chemical Furnace is a constellation in the southern hemisphere."

"I hadn't even considered the stars in the south. That's good. A furnace is very like a lantern."

"They're also full of hot air."

Surprised and amused by Bruce's joke, Diana raised her head from his shoulder, so she could show him her smile. His eyes drank in the happy picture before them, before he drew her into a passionate kiss. As he pulled her close enough so that nothing could come between them, the thought that she was no longer cold flitted briefly through her mind, before her heart completely took over.

Some time later, they stood there together, with Diana resting her forehead on his. Bruce was the first to break the silence.

"I've missed you."

He took her gloved hands in his, and led her back to the tree trunk. Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap.

By the moonlight, he was able to see that her nose and cheeks had taken a pinkish hue.

"Why aren't you wearing your scarf and hat?" He took the items, which she had earlier placed on the ground nearby, and put them on her. Diana struggled to remove the sappy grin that she knew was on her face; it always came when he did something she found exceptionally sweet.

When he had finished arranging her winter accessories (both gifts from him), he paused to admire his work. As he looked at her, Diana began to wonder what had brought him here in the first place.

"So did you solve the case?"

"No."

Though Diana was surprised, she remained silent.

"I couldn't focus."

"That's not like you."

"No, it's not. But I find it encouraging."

Diana tilted her head to the side, and eyed him quizzically. "Really?"

Bruce played with her scarf as he gathered the courage to say what he came here to say, "I want you there with me."

Her eyes no longer looked confused, but they suddenly started to gleam. Thinking she was about to cry, Bruce forced himself to get the next words out as quickly as possible.

"I am sorry that I've shut you out these past weeks. As Batman, I fight the darkness by taking it in, trying to think like the criminals so I can defeat them. And when I can't figure out how to stop them, I shut down emotionally so I can deal with the terror inside. I want to be more open, but I hate the idea of being weak in front of you."

Diana touched his face, so that he would look at her instead of the ground. "Sometimes you are too strong."

"I have to be."

"I know. But I'm here now, and I want to understand and share your burden. I love you, and I hate being unable to help you."

"You _have_ helped me, and I promise to try to let you in on my thought processes, and not just the end results."

Diana felt overcome with gratitude. She buried her nose into his neck, and it wasn't long before he felt her tears. He started rubbing her back gently as she voiced her own personal struggle.

"Bruce, the real reason I came here tonight, was because I was lonely. I've actually felt that a lot lately. I just haven't told you, because I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know. Sometimes you can be too strong too."

Diana laughed at this, and began to wipe at the moisture on her face. After she had removed the physical evidence of her happiness, she proceeded to speak.

"I appreciate you sharing this with me, but I need you to understand something. I have never—in all the time that I've known you-- I have _never_ thought of you as weak, even now. I know how difficult it was for you to admit what you did, and I am honored that you trust me enough to let me in."

Bruce sat there silently, taking it all in. He tried not to smile as she said just the right words to make him feel that he had been right to tell her everything.

He kissed her forehead before asking her the one thing that had been plaguing him almost as soon as he had found her.

"So, which constellation am I?"

"Guess."

"I don't like guessing games."

Diana was too excited about her answer to force the issue.

As it was winter, she easily located them in the sky: "I couldn't pick just one, so you are _Bootes_ and _Orion_."

He waited for her animated explanations.

"I chose _Bootes_ because he is a shepherd and a hunter, depending on which tradition you follow. You, of course, are Gotham's shepherd, and you protect your flock by hunting the criminals. Also, he was brilliant, having created the wagon and the plow. I chose _Orion_, because of the hunter parallel again. And, he has a special belt, just like you."

Proud of herself, she shone a bright grin on her boyfriend, and he awarded her efforts with another kiss.

"I've played your little game before too, Diana."

"You have?"

"The last time we were here."

"And?"

"I couldn't decide if Wally would be the Hare or the Big Dog, but seeing that I am _Orion_, Wally must be _Canis Major_."

"I didn't say you were _Orion_ so that Wally could be one of your hunting dogs."

Ignoring her playful glare, Bruce continued. "Superman would be Hercules or Perseus. J'onn would be _Ophiokhos_, and Hawkgirl would be the Phoenix."

"Except for Shayera, we have reached the same conclusions. But with its fire and its ability to rise from the ashes, the Phoenix is a perfect fit. I'm surprised I didn't think of it."

"Don't feel too badly. Not everyone has been blessed with a genius-level intellect."

Diana tried not to laugh as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You haven't asked me who you are, Diana."

"I don't need to. I remember from the last time we were here."

She felt his lips move against her neck as he uttered his next words, "We should address that issue sometime. Soon."

Though her heart beat a little faster, Diana replied evenly, "Did you know that two of my goddesses are virgins?" all the while wondering how he had removed the scarf from her neck without her noticing.

"Artemis and Athena never had boyfriends."

"As one with the wisdom of Athena, I can understand the reasoning behind such a choice. But you are mistaken. At one time, Artemis actually loved _Orion_. Unfortunately, she was tricked into killing him before anything came of it."

"I hope that isn't some veiled threat."

"That's nothing. One time a man named Actaeon accidentally came upon her while she was bathing. She killed him for profaning the mystery of her virginity."

Bruce's eyes somehow managed to look both skeptical and alarmed. "'Profaning the mystery of her virginity'?" _Who comes up with this stuff?_

It was becoming more and more difficult for Diana to keep a straight face. With all the seriousness she could muster, she gave him a look that she hoped expressed deepest sincerity, and in hushed tones, issued her next "warning."

"It's not a laughing matter, Bruce! Though he wasn't killed, the prophet Tiresias was blinded when he saw Athena naked. And it wasn't a punishment. It was the natural consequence of seeing a goddess in all her glory. Do you even realize the magnitude of the thing you are asking for?"

"I'm beginning to realize that I never should have said anything."

Deciding to tease him further, Diana retorted, "Just be patient, Bruce. Aphrodite is also one of my goddesses. Besides, the Romans believed that Artemis' counterpart, the goddess Diana, fell in love with a handsome shepherd. Every night she would lie with him, and together they had fifty children. If we are lucky, that could be us one day."

He pushed her off his lap and into the snow. "Not in a million years."

"You never know. Tonight I saw a wishing star."

Laughing, Diana pulled him down to her, and gave Bruce a reason to believe that maybe someday one of his wishes would come true.

* * *

To Be Continued With

Chapter III:

**Second Star to the Right **or** Pocketful of Starlight**

* * *

If you are wondering how he managed to land a jet without her noticing, don't worry, you're not the only one. 

A few notes on the constellations/mythology.

_Orion_ has two hunting dogs, Canis Major (Big Dog) and Canis Minor (Little Dog). Also, _Orion_ is thought to be hunting the Hare. Either way, Wally is in trouble.

_Didymoi_ is Greek for Gemini, and they have a really cool story you should look up sometime.

And while there are different explanations for why Artemis killed Actaeon, and why Tiresias was blinded, I chose the ones above because I find them hilarious. And the whole bit about profaning the mystery of Artemis' virginity was taken almost directly from wikipedia. But in the article it was the "profanation of her virginity's mystery."


	4. Binary Star

I do not own any of these characters, nor am I making any money off of this story.

Thank you so much Kipling-Nori. You're a real Wonder Woman. :)

This takes place a little over a year after the last chapter.

I appreciate any and all reviews. Thanks!

* * *

**The Starry Nights**

**Chapter III:**

**The Second Star to the Right **

Or

**Pocketful of Starlight**

* * *

_The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true._

-Disney's _Peter Pan_

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, Never let it fade away!_

_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, Save it for a rainy day!_

_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder, Some star-less night!_

_Just in case you feel you want to hold her, You'll have a pocketful of starlight!_

-Catch a Falling Star

* * *

"Bruce, is it really necessary to go on patrol tonight?" 

The only answer she received was a stern glare.

"We could stay here and play cards with Alfred. We haven't done that in a while."

"Diana."

"That tone doesn't work on me."

He turned around and began to stalk toward the cave.

_Perhaps it's time for a different approach._

In less than five steps, Diana had managed to maneuver herself in front of Bruce, wrap her arms tightly around him, and plant her lips firmly on his.

After a few pleasurable minutes, Diana broke contact with Bruce, and gave him the most seductive look she was capable of.

"Are you finished?"

_Okay, that didn't work._

"Bruce, it makes no sense."

"I thought you wanted to see this case through."

"There is no case! We captured all the people involved in that drug smuggling ring last Tuesday, and Gotham has been quiet ever since. You'd think, for once, we could just take the night off. Besides, it's less than 20 degrees outside. No one is going to be out in this cold."

"That's what they would like you to believe."

"I refuse to go ou-"

Diana's ultimatum was interrupted by a beep from her com-link. "Wonder Woman?"

"Yes, J'onn?"

"Can you and Batman go to Chile? It seems there is a local uprising that may escalate into a riot."

"Of course. Just give us a minute to change into our uniforms."

Diana gave Batman a triumphant look. "Looks like we're not going patrolling tonight."

This time she didn't try to stop him as he went to his cave to change.

* * *

When they materialized in Chile, Diana became confused when she saw nothing but a tranquil meadow, punctuated every now and then by a sheep, cow, or goat. 

Wonder Woman walked over to the nearest building, hoping to find some answers.

The quaint little chapel was just as quiet on the inside as its outer surroundings, and equally bereft of people.

"J'onn, did you send us to the correct place?"

"La Serena, Chile?"

"We're here, but I don't see anyone."

"I must have been mistaken."

"That's alright. We're ready to be transported back to Gotham."

"I hear there is an observatory about fifty miles east from where you are at, located in the mountains. Please give Batman my regards."

"J'onn?...J'onn? That's odd." Diana turned to Bruce for his assessment of the situation.

"A lesser man would point out that we **will** be patrolling Gotham tonight."

Deciding to be spontaneous and a little spiteful, she scooped him up in her arms (a position she knew he disliked) and flew eastward. "And a lesser woman wouldn't be able to put up with you."

"Where do you think you're taking me?"

"The observatory."

He attempted to give her a bat glare, but she laughed it off. "Don't make me drop you, Bruce."

As they approached the site, Diana decided she would rather view the skies from a different vantage point, so she flew towards the highest peak, and thanked her gods when she found the perfect landing spot—an outcropping that was about 30 feet wide, and 20 feet deep, with an opening in the mountain's face. She managed not to drop Bruce until they were only eight feet off the ground.

_Of course he had to land gracefully._

As she watched Bruce walk away from her into the little cave, she tried to reign in her temper. She wanted to enjoy tonight.

She forced herself to regulate her breathing. When that didn't help, she turned around to look up at the sky.

What she saw took her breath away.

Thousands upon thousands of stars shone down on her, in formations she had never seen before. Though she had briefly studied the constellations of the southern hemisphere, she had never witnessed their splendor firsthand. As she peered into the canopy, she found a familiar site—Orion. Only he was upside down.

When she turned around to call Bruce to show him, she received another surprise.

As he stepped out of the shadows, she noticed that he had removed his cowl from his face and that his arms contained a picnic basket.

The delight on her face indicated to Bruce that his plan was a success. And it was just beginning.

Diana couldn't help laughing as she remembered her earlier crankiness.

"You knew this the whole time, didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

"But how did you know that I would pick this ledge?"

He looked at her as if she had just asked him if the sky were blue.

(He neglected to inform her that there were about twenty other similar outcroppings with picnic baskets in their caves.)

"I should have known you were up to something!"

He just smiled at her as he removed the contents of the basket to the blanket he had spread out before her.

By the time everything was ready and they had begun to eat, Diana was no longer able to keep her curiosity from bubbling over.

"So why did you go through all this trouble?"

"It's February 27th."

Diana's cheeks burnt with embarrassment. For the life of her, she could not figure out the significance of that date. _We've been together nearly two years, but that anniversary isn't till March. And we met each other in June, so that couldn't be it either._

Finally, admitting defeat, she looked sadly at her boyfriend and confessed, "I'm so sorry Bruce, but I don't remember what happened on February 27th."

"I didn't expect you to. I've never told you, but" he stopped to clear his throat "it was the day I knew I loved you."

"You are just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?"

"I have something for you."

"Bruce, you've done so much already. I couldn't possibly accept anything more. I just want to sit back and relax with you."

"Trust me. You'll like it."

He pulled out a star map and handed it to her as he began his explanations.

"At first I tried to get you a star in a conste-"

"You bought me a star?!"

"No. A constellation of stars."

He paused to see if she had any other questions, but as she remained in stunned silence, he continued.

"I wanted to get a constellation that reminded me of you, but the scientists thought it was astronomical heresy to change the names of the Scorpion and Goat."

"Tonight, after all you did, I will laugh at anything you say, however unfunny it may be. You could even call me fatty, and I would still smile."

"I'll keep that in mind. Eventually, I was able to persuade them to change the names of a few stars."

"How many?" She started to count the stars he had circled on the paper.

"Eight."

Diana tried to find them, but was having difficulty.

"They're over to the east."

"I see them! They're lovely. How did you manage to do it? I didn't think that buying a star was even possible."

"Normally, it's not, but there are certain advantages that come with being a billionaire or a billionaire's girlfriend, as I'm sure you will testify."

"Yes, Bruce. Of course, Bruce. Whatever you say, Bruce."

"You're not that funny either. Come here." After kissing her into silence, he picked up his narrative. "As I was saying, I simply hired enough scientists who were members of the International Astronomical Union, and eventually everything fell into place."

"How long have you been working on this?"

"Since that first night we went star watching, so almost a year and a half." As she kept shining gazes of intense happiness his way, he was finding it more and more difficult to keep his cool. But he made himself continue.

"I'll leave it to you to connect the dots to draw a suitable constellation, but I did take the liberty of naming the individual stars, and I have a tentative name for the constellation itself."

"What did you name them?"

"I'll tell you another time."

"Ok." Though Diana was slightly disappointed, it only lasted a second. She had too many things to be excited about.

"Thank you so much, Bruce. I love it. All of it! And especially you." She leaned in to kiss him, but he pressed his fingers to her lips.

"I'm not finished."

He removed his gloves, and then he reached into one of the compartments of his belt and pulled out a small pouch. Diana watched as a beautiful gleaming object dropped into his palm.

Having seen enough movies to know that something potentially life-changing might be about to occur, but not wanting to get her hopes up too high, Diana attempted to clarify the situation.

"What is it?"

He stopped to consider his answer. "It's many things. A band of gold. A symbol. A promise. My mother's ring."

Diana tried not to tremble as she asked her next question. "On which finger does it go?"

"The second one from the right or left, depending on which hand you choose to wear it."

"So what does a promise ring stand for?"

"Typically it's a sign of a couple's fidelity to one another. But this ring will mean anything you want it to mean."

She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice as she asked her next question.

"_Anything_ I want?"

When he didn't answer her question, she tore her eyes away from the sparkling stone to look at him.

Her eyes widened as he slipped the solitaire onto her left ring finger, and when she noticed that it was actually two rings soldered together, her voice nearly left her.

"Bruce?"

"For as long as we both shall live."

After he had pronounced those last words, Bruce kissed his Diana.

* * *

That night Diana gave Bruce a little gift of her own. And while the constellation Virgo was saddened that she had lost her most devout follower, Bruce and Diana managed to begin their happily ever after.

* * *

To Be Continued With

Chapter IV:

**Shining Star**

* * *

I'm sorry if that last chapter was too sappy, but if you made it through the other ones, I'm sure that you were desensitized long ago. 

For those who say they would never get married, technically they didn't. For those of you (like me) that wanted a marriage, I think this comes close. Too bad she was wearing her uniform, huh?

The next chapter picks up where this one left off. I'm upping the rating of this story, not because it's going to turn into some explicit story (Trust me, it's not!), but because it no longer seems appropriate to keep it at K+.

If anyone knows how to better work the formatting on fanfiction, could you let me know? I don't know how to get rid of the extra spaces, like in the lyrics for Catch A Falling Star. I would prefer if it looked like the Peter Pan lyrics. Also, I wish there were more space between my page breaks and the text. Any help would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Shining Star

Thanks Kipling-Nori. Your advice helped me rethink and retool a lot of this chapter, and I think it's better for it. 

Before you read:

Actaeon is the unfortunate mortal who accidentally found Artemis, one of the virgin goddesses, bathing naked. He was turned into a stag and eaten by his hunting dogs for bragging about seeing the goddess in the nude.

This takes place the same night as the last chapter, though they are now in Wayne Manor, not on some craggy mountain ledge.

Please review. I like reading and replying to them. Thanks!

* * *

**The Starry Nights:**

**Chapter IV:**

**Shining Star**

* * *

You are my shining star, Don't you go away  
I want to be right here where you are, Until my dying day  
…

I'll never leave you lonely, Give my love to you only  
…

It feels so good when we're lying here next to each other lost in love  
When we touch, Love you so much, You're all I ever dreamed of  
-The Manhattans, _Shining Star_

* * *

Bruce turned over and looked at the woman lying next to him. The light shining from the windows made her skin glow in the darkness, and the small smile that rested on her lips made her look even more radiant. He kissed her shoulder, and then pulled the covers over her sleeping form. 

Just as his foot hit the ground, her voice broke through the night.

"You're going?"

The eyes she turned on him looked slightly frightened and more than a little hurt.

"I just needed to get a drink of water. Do you want anything?"

Her sigh of relief was audible. "No. Hurry back."

Returning with a glass, Bruce climbed back into the bed. "For a second there, I thought you were leaving me."

He just stared at her, thinking that if it were up to him, he never would.

"There will be times when I _will_ have to leave. But not tonight."

She scooted over to his side of the bed, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't fall asleep. I keep thinking about everything that happened tonight—the picnic, the stars, the ring" she began to blush "…_everything_."

"It _was_ pretty nice."

Diana buried her face into his neck, so he couldn't see her as she made a highly embarrassing admission.

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that. I was scared that…well, I don't know what I was scared of, but I was."

"Diana, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I love you, I'm in love with you, and—

He made sure she was looking at him before continuing.

"You were wonderful."

Diana laughed in relief.

"Really?"

"Really, though I'm surprised that an Amazon would need my approval."

"If we were sparring, I wouldn't have asked for your opinion. But this was no battle, and this wasn't just about me."

"And it wasn't just about me either. Are you happy with your decision?" She heard him swallow as he waited for her answer.

Diana replied by kissing him softly on the mouth.

She sat up and stretched her left arm out in front of her, alternating glances between her ring and Bruce. "I still can't believe you gave me this."

"I've been meaning to for a while now."

"What took you so long?"

"You're Wonder Woman."

"I have wanted you to ask me since that first night we visited those highlands."

"Then why did you make me wait so long?"

"Just because I wanted to be with you forever, didn't mean that you did. I needed to know that if I joined myself to you, you wouldn't walk away."

"It's just sex."

She looked at him as if he had just slapped her. "Is that all it was to you?"

He was too stunned to answer her.

"If it were just 'sex' for me, then I would have slept with you long ago. But I wanted something more than that. I'm sorry that you didn't get as much out of it as I did."

Diana's back went ramrod straight, as she pulled the covers tightly around her. She was just about to get up when he pulled her to him, crushing her in an embrace that would have injured any other woman's ribs.

Even if he had tried, Bruce wasn't sure that he could have explained what their union had meant to him. His first time with Diana went beyond words; it was one of the few things his mind couldn't quantify. In that blissful moment, more than their bodies had been joined. He was convinced that his heart had been united with hers, and right now, because she was hurting, so was he.

"No, Diana, it was not _just_ sex."

And because he couldn't say any more, he took her face between his hands. Their eyes met as he began to lightly kiss her face over and over. And when he stilled her trembling lips with his own, he hoped that, though she couldn't hear them, she would at least feel his professions of contrition and devotion.

Needless to say, Diana was soon overcome.

* * *

As they lied peacefully in one another's arms, Bruce offered his apologies again, though in a significantly less desperate manner. 

"I'm really sorry, Diana."

"You can make it up to me by telling me what you named my stars and constellation."

Sensing his embarrassment, Diana tried to encourage him. "I'll love it no matter what."

Still he sat there mute.

Hoping to draw the names from his lips, she whispered against them, "Pretty please."

"Bruce Wayne and Batman aren't supposed to be sappy."

"And neither one of them would have made a life-long commitment to me. You've come a long way, Bruce. And you are not sappy. Romantic and thoughtful, yes, but never sappy. Besides, naming the stars after different parts of my body hardly qualifies as sappy."

"I did _not_ name the stars after your body parts!"

She looked at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "I named them after my ten favorite things about you, but I gave them Greek names, in honor of your heritage."

"I thought you got me eight."

"Two of them are binary stars."

He cleared his throat again before brusquely reciting the names in a perfect Grecian accent: _Tharsos, Sophia, Pneuma, Dunamis, Euprepeia, Philanthropia, Semnotes, Alethes, and Gelos._

Her eyes started shining as she quietly uttered, "See, romantic and thoughtful." With a stronger voice, she added, "But you only listed nine. What is the name of the last one?"

"_Soma_."

At that she started laughing. "But you said-"

"I said I didn't name them all after the _parts _of your body. That is not the same thing as naming one star after _all_ of your body."

"And the name of the constellation?"

"Diana."

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

When he wouldn't look at her, she brushed his hair away from his face, and moved her face so close to his, he could feel her exhalations. As she peered into his eyes, she softly spoke her forgiveness and apologies. "Bruce, stop feeling badly about earlier. It was a very beautiful and highly emotional experience for me, and when you said that, I overreacted, that's all. Please forgive me."

"It was a _stupid_ thing for me to say, especially since I don't really believe it. I'm glad you made me wait for you. It makes this--"

He tightened his arms around her

"--more meaningful."

"So you finally admit that you've said something stupid?"

"It's hard to think straight when I'm around you, especially when you're naked."

"Well, you fared much better than Actaeon. At least you aren't dead."

When Bruce looked at her, the desire and insinuation she saw in his eyes gave her goose bumps, which he of course noticed. To her delight he started trailing his hands down her arms, before his lips began a full-on assault of her neck.

"No, I'm not dead, but not through any help of yours, Diana."

Feeling empowered, she decided to tease him back. "Perhaps we should stop. I'm not sure you could handle any more."

"I'm not complaining. There are worse ways to die."

She left the circle of his arms, and covered herself with the sheet. "Well, I would hate for Gotham to lose its hero."

"Some sacrifices must be made. At least I would lose my life for a noble cause."

He raised his arms to reach for the cover.

"Aren't you tired?"

Bruce dropped his hands to his sides, so that Diana knew he was giving her question the consideration and attention that it deserved.

"I have spent my entire adult life fighting crime at night, and pushing my body past endurance during the day. I have mastered every form of martial arts known to man, practicing hour after hour to increase my stamina and strength. I have lived through the most tiring of conditions, forcing myself to work through the freezing cold, scorching heat, broken bones, wounded limbs, various sicknesses, insomnia, and many other things that would have killed a lesser man. And now the woman that I've loved for the past two years, the woman who has been mercilessly teasing and taunting me, the woman who until about two hours ago was my virgin girlfriend, is lying naked in my bed. Do I _look_ tired to you?

She laughed. "Not exactly."

"Besides, it's only one right now. I'm accustomed to working until daybreak."

With that he reached for the sheet again.

"We're just getting started."

Diana raised her hands to the sky. "Hera, help me," she jokingly pleaded before throwing the sheet aside.

"I think you meant Aphrodite."

As he pulled her back into his arms, his lips made it impossible for her to answer him. But before Bruce demonstrated to her just how "untired" he really was, she was able to offer up a quick prayer to all of her goddesses.

_Thank you._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

And that's the end of that. 

I used Strong's Concordance to find the meaning of these words. It's actually New Testament Greek (circa 1st century A.D. Greek), so it might not be what is spoken by the moderns. I might have used it incorrectly, so if there was a better word that I missed or my translation is slightly off, I apologize.

Names of stars: Tharsos (Courage), Sophia (Wisdom), Pneuma (Spirit), Dunamis (Strength), Euprepeia (Beauty, Grace), Philanthropia (Kindness; love to mankind), Semnotes (Honesty, Dignity, Purity), Alethes (loving the truth, speaking the truth, truthful), Gelos (Laughter), Soma (Body).

* * *

**To all my reviewers**: Thanks for your kind words. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I'm now going to write the last chapter of A Grief Observed, but it's slow going. I also have another story in the works, that tries to explain how Diana and Bruce fell for each other/took the risk to start dating each other.

To my anonymous reviewers:

marie- I hope you're right, and that more people will become BMWW fans, though it seems there are quite a few of us. I tried to email you, but the address you left kept sending it back.

anonymous - thanks for the tip. Maximum Zero Fuel Weight, I think, sounds cooler, though I know it's incorrect. That's why I haven't changed it. :)


End file.
